Wounds That Heal, Scars That Stay
by WritingKeepsMeSane
Summary: Rory Gilmore is helping plan her best friends wedding. The thing is that she has to spend time with the groom's best man. That's not a problem, except when said best man is someone you haven't seen in a while. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea just randomly and thought it was a good on. This is the first time I have written a Gilmore Girls fanfiction and I hope you like it. I don't know why, wait yes I do Tristen is hot, I love Trory fanfics. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory's pov

Prologue:

I remember the first time I met Conner Lotus Heathings. Or as she likes to be called either Lo or Lotus. I was walking down the street in New York City to meet Grandma for coffee after I went to a bookstore I had been dying to go to. Grandma had taken me as sort of a bounding time once she heard that I have been wanting to go. She took mom to look at some China and told me to go on a head. Anyway, I was just about to enter when this girl was shoved out of the door. The girl was about fifteen with dark as night black hair that hovered a few inches above her shoulders and bright sea foam blue green eyes that sometimes looked sapphire depending on the light. She was slender and looked like she was into sports, she was carrying something. Her eyes were wild, she looked like she had not had bathed for a while.

" Scram! Get out of here you good for nothing-" The guy who pushed the girl out was cut off by her.

" Puntura Biasimo!" She yelled in what I assumed was Italian. The girl started walking holding the item to her chest. On impulse I ran up to her, even though I wasn't that fast.

" Hey, what's your name?" I asked. The girl turned to me. I saw that the item she was holding was a baby about six months old, the baby was adorable. I could tell it was a girl, she was tiny and had the girls black hair with sparkling blue eyes. The girl looked at me.

Why does it matter?" She asked, you could hardly see any emotion at all.

" Lotus, but people call me Lo."

" I'm Rory."

And that's how it started, Lo was raped when she was fourteen and it resulted in Tessa being born. Lo came from high society in Hartford and her parents had kicked her out after Tessa was born, even though they kicked her out they send money for her but not enough for her to live off of. I introduced her to mom and they've been best friends ever since, she moved in with us and finished high school also she applied and was accepted into Yale. During her time at Yale she met Lucas, a guy who's the best thing that's happened to her in a long time. He loves Tessa and Lo, he owns his own bookstore/cafe and is really cool. Once we were graduated, well that's when the fun really starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you to all who commented. I really appreciate it, it makes me feel really nice. So I hope you like this next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else mentioned that is not mine.  
**

Rory's pov;

I was getting ready at my mom's house when I heard my phone ring.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

I recognized the ring tone as_ 'Bring Me to Life' _by Evanescence. It was Lo's that she had programed, quickly I answered my cell.

" Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, get your ass over to Luke's right this instant!" Lotus explained. Before I could respond she hung up. I laughed, Lotus has always been this way. I hurried and finished then walked over to Luke's. It has been over three months since Logan and I had broken up, I decided to stay with my mom for a while Lotus of course joined. There at Luke's Lotus sat drumming her fingers impatiently, mom sat next to her looking amused.

"Finally! Okay so you both know that I went on a date with Kyle **( I had to change it so it wouldn't get confusing ) **for our anniversary. Kyle showed me where he first saw me and didn't have the nerve to talk to me, then we went to _BookSmart _since that was where we had our first date. Then he told me to get dressed with this amazing blue sapphire dress, by the time I was done Kyle took me to this amazing restaurant. Just as the sun was setting he took me to the beach. Kyle told me ' I don't care what has happened in the past, I love Tessa like she's my own daughter and I love you more than life. Will you marry me?' I told him yes!" Lotus squealed. She showed us her ring and it was beautiful. The band was platinum with three jewels sticking out, two diamonds and the third was a heart shaped sapphire.

" Wow, what a rock! I am so happy for you!" Mom literaly screamed, hearing this Luke came over.

" Lorelai, will you please keep it down. Some people are trying to eat." He sighed

" Will you get us some pie?" Mom asked ignoring Luke's comment.

" And coffee?" Lotus added.

" No, you both are already hyper enough." Luke walked off.

" That defiantly won't due, we need something to celebrate with. I'll be back." Mom got up and went over to bother Luke.

" Ror, will u be my maid of honor?" Lotus asked

" Yes! I would love to!" I hugged Lotus. In a few minutes mom came back with pie and coffee with Jess's help

" Okay, so I want what wedding details you have so far." Mom said taking a bit of pie.

" Well, Kyle said he didn't care as long as I'm happy. We talked and so far the colors are black, red, blue and of course neon blue. The wedding will kind of be Victorian traditional punk all mixed together, now Lorelai I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaid and make the dresses?" Lotus asked.

" Hell yeah kid." Mom took a sip of coffee.

" Kyle and I also decided that the wedding will be in three months, I know its a short amount of time but James, Kyle's brother, will only be here for that amount of time and he really wants James to be one of his groomsmen. Ben, Kyle's roommate, and his other roommate will be his other and then his best man will be his childhood friend that he recently reconnected. Besides you two Robyn and Roxanne, Kyle's twin sisters will also be my bridesmaids." Lotus said most of that with one breathe.

" Wow." I said finishing of my pie.

" Yeah, Rory tomorrow you and I will pick Roxi, Robs, Kyle's best man, Ben, Finn and James at the airport. They all live in Maine right now, sort of like a long vacation. Then we'll get settled, just spend the day relaxing. I know that its going to be torture but we need to get up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning because their flight gets in at like forty after." Lotus finished explaining everything. Her eyes were sparkling, it was the happiest I have ever seen Lo. No longer the wild eyes of a girl who has lived on the street, just pure happiness.

***

The sound of my insanely loud and annoying alarm clock woke me up at five thirty in the morning. I walked out of my room and saw that Lotus was dressed in her usual jeans, blue t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie and black Converse. Quickly I got in the shower and got dressed, together Lotus and I walked over to Luke's and grabbed some coffee. Once done we picked up Kyle and drove to the airport, it was quiet for the most part except for the music playing. Finally we got to the airport, after waiting for what seem to be forever minus the catching up on sleep, I heard Lotus squeal.

" Robyn! Roxanne!" She rushed up and gave the two girls a huge hug. One girl had dark brown hair with big brown almost black eyes, she looked Korean and reminded me slightly of Lane. The next girl had short red hair that looked orange with grayish blue eyes, both were slightly short and slender. Coming up were three guys, one had black hair with bright green eyes I recognized him as Finn, next a guy who had the same shaggy blond hair and blue eyes as Kyle so I assumed he was James, then Ben with his red hair and hazel eyes, the person who was missing was the best man. Lotus turned around and smiled. " Hey! So you're the guy Kyle's told me about."

I turned around and gasped as I saw the familiar blond hair and stormy blue eyes.

"Long time no see Mary."

**I hope you liked it, I know I did. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed! A band that you guys should check out is Let's Get It, they are seriously awesome! I hope that you like this chapter, and I thought I'd explain a few things**

**First, everything that has happened did happen. Tristan went off to military school, Logan proposed, she said no. Even though it may not seem Luke and Lorelai are together, they are married sorry if it doesn't seem like it. Also, I'm pretty sure that Lotus came to school after Tristan left. I'm not exactly 100% sure cause Rory was seventeen when she met Lotus and Lotus was about fifteen. **

**Second, Rory is taking a break from everything. She wants to spend time with her mom and Lotus, also she's looking for a job.  
**

**Third. Rory is 24, Lotus is 21, Tristan is 25 and Tessa (who you'll meet in this chap) is 8.**

**Last; there is a reason I haven't told you all of Lotus's story. Its for WtH, StS's plot. Sorry if anyone is confused, message me if you have questions.**

**I don't own anything.**

I gasped. It was Tristan, last I'd seen him was right before he left for military school. And boy did it do him good, he was slightly more muscular, hair shaggy yet still short and was a little more tan. He still had that smirk.

" Tristan, wow how are you?" I couldn't help but hug him, I froze realizing he might not want me to that maybe he has a girlfriend but he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm good. How about you Mare?" Before I could answer Lotus cut me off.

" Let's go please, I want to show everyone Stars Hollow."

***

After a tour of Stars Hollow and Lotus showing the group there rooms at the Dragon Fly Inn, we all ended up back at moms house. Tristan, Robyn, Roxanne and I sat on the couch, Ben, James, and Finn were on the chairs and Lotus sat on the floor with Tessa. Tessa was coloring in her coloring books, she got her love for art from her mom. Tess was probably the most adorable eight year old girl you could ever meet, she was going to be the flower girl.

" Okay, so Mary catch me up on things." Tristan told me to. I rolled my eyes.

"Paris married Doyle her collage boyfriend and they are currently spending their time in Spain, I am taking a break from work and am spending time with my family."

" MOMMY! I NEED COFFEE! I'M SO BORED!" Tessa ever the drama queen ran around the coffee table. We laughed, Tessa has a tendency to be over dramatic.

" Tess, how about you calm down and we'll go to Luke's?" I'm pretty sure Lotus was made to be a mom.

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Tessa ran to get her mini Converse. She took after her mom a lot.

" Okay, Rory you want me to get some coffee for you?" Lotus asked

" Yes please." I was still tired so I was staying, Tristan was also staying. The rest decided to come along so Tristan and I would have the house to our selves.

" Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I blushed at what Lotus said, she quickly ran out the door.

" Mary, I know this sounds stupid but I'm kind of out of the loop here. Could you tell me a little bit about Lotus, I mean no one told me anything about her or her story and I have to make a speech and I don't really know her all that well."

" Okay, but I have to warn you that it is a really sad story in my opinion." I took a deep breathe. " Lotus never had many friends growing up, she was different Lo liked skateboarding, climbing trees and drawing. She kept to her self most of the time, Lotus never minded. Her mom, she didn't really wanted Lotus. She wanted a boy to carry on the Heathing legacy, but after complications during birth she couldn't have any more kids. Lotus's mom came from high society basically she was a little more strict. Actually she could have been a mixture of Emily Gilmore and Hitler. One day when Lotus was fourteen she was boarding home, a guy pulled up beside her. The guy got out and just picked her up, she struggled to no use and he knocked her out. When she came to Lotus was tied up in the back of the car, and the guy raped her. After he was done he threw her out of the car and drove off. Instead of going to the police, Lotus felt ashamed, so she headed home and just told her parents she fell off her skateboard and got banged up. Three months later Lotus found out that she was pregnant. Her mom was outraged when Lotus told her, she didn't believe Lotus was raped. Her mom waited until after the baby was born to kick her out because she felt sorry for her daughter. Lotus's dad, who she was always close to, was outraged. He hated that Lotus was kicked out so even though he couldn't bring her back he started an account. Each month he would send a little money, not so much that Lo's mom would get suspicious but just so she could have something. Six months later she met me and so she got back on her feet. While going to Yale with me she met Kyle. He was sweet and loved her and treated Tessa like his own and I'm so glad he found her."

" Wow." Tristan ran a hand through his hair. " That's amazing, she must be strong to go through all that."

" Yes she is. Lotus is amazing. She cares for Tessa, she doesn't let anybody down and Lotus is just well Lotus."

We fell into comfortable silence until Lotus came home.

" Rory, we have to find something to calm this child down! I swear she's like you me and mom combined!" Lotus had taken to calling mom that since she was like family. Luke and Lorelai were going to spend the night in the apartment today so it was going to be just me, Tess, and Lotus. "Everyone is at the Dragon Fly, they wanted to check everything out. Plus Roxy wanted to try and calm Robyn down. Word of advice, never let Robyn have sugar. Robs and Tessa together hyper is a scary and draining thing."

Lotus plopped down on the coach next to me. Tessa was running around pretending to be an airplane, she was so cute I just had to laugh. After a while Tristan left and we all went to bed. We were going to start looking for things like Lotus's wedding dress and the flowers. Lotus was also going to look for a wedding planner. It was going to be an eventful day, I'm going to need a lot of coffee.

**Hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, thank you to all who commented. I really appreciate it, it makes me feel really nice. Sorry it has been a while since I've updated. This chapter is actually in Lo's point of view for a little bit. So I hope you like this next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else mentioned that is not mine.  
**

Lo Pov

I smiled as I saw Tessa's flower girl dress. It was dark blue that came just above her ankles with a bow in the back and her hair would be braided with flowers in it. We, meaning Robyn, Roxanne, Rory, Tessa, and I had been shopping for about five hours. So far I picked out the flowers,invitations, and now the flower girl dress. I had yet to find the perfect wedding dress but we had one more store to look at before we called it a day. Robyn helped Tess out of her dress and together they walked with Roxanne to the next store. Rory and I hung back watching the twins interact with my daughter.

" Can you believe that soon you are going to be married?" Rory asked smiling.

" No, it seems like just yesterday I was fighting to keep Tess and I alive on the streets." I laughed as Robyn told Roxanne and Tessa a story using her hands.

" Do you, Do you regret keeping Tessa?" I knew what Rory meant, not being mean just honestly curious.

" No, I have never regretted my decision." I looked at Rory.

We entered the shop. I was in awe of everything all around the store, a woman came up and looked at us.

" May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Lotus Gilmore. I'm getting married and am looking for a dress." The woman's eyes lit up and she smile.

"Well, come on over here and I'll bring some of our selections." She turned. " I'm Alice by the way." (points if anyone knows who this cameo is)

Two other girls escorted us to the main fitting room. It had 360 mirrors and a platform to stand on. Alice came back with three racks, all and different kinds of dresses. The first of the dresses I had to say no to before I even tried it on, it wasn't what I wanted. Alice was bubbly and really nice, she wasn't like most of the other snooty women that I had seen. She actually likes her job. The second dress I saw was okay, it was a typical wedding dress but it wasn't unique. After two racks I was getting worried, Alice scrunched up her nose.

" Tell me about your wedding, like the colors, flowers, even a few things about you." Alice took out a sketch book much like one I have back at the house.

" Well, so far I would like kinda punk. Some dark colors, like black red blue and neon blue, a corset would be pretty cool. The flowers I have chosen so far are, white lotus's, red, black and blue roses. I think a little traditional would be good." I smiled, playing with Tessa's hair.

" That's perfect! I have a great idea and you are not allowed to see it until it's ready." Alice said in a sing-song kind of voice. I laughed.

" Alice I saw on your sign that said you are a wedding planner, is that true?" Rory asked.

" Yeah it is! Although no one has ever asked me." Alice pouted.

" Would you like to be my wedding planner?" I asked. Alice squealed, jumped up and gave me a huge hug.

"!" Alice said over and over again. I laughed, I was doing that a lot of that today.

"Your welcome! Now how about we go get lunch and then you can see where we are having the wedding?" I said.

"Great idea, let's go."

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get it out. I promise to have a longer chapter next time.**


	5. AN srry

**Hey, it's Angel here. I'm sorry for the author's note but I needed to ask questions and what not.**

**First I am looking for a beta for both Twilight's Beauty and Poison Lips, If anyone would like to volunteer that would be great.**

**Second I'm looking for someone who would like to do banners for most of my stories.**

**Also about Posion Lips, I'm not sure if many people like the story so if you could give me some feed back that would be awesome.**

**Review if you have any questions or you are interested please.**

**LoL-(Lots of Love) Angel  
**


End file.
